


Exponential Growth

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ...and I am very weak, Consentacles, Crack, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHAME IS FOR THE WEAK, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Theon has some interesting family traits. He didn't expect Robb to be quite so understanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asoiaf kink meme prompt: "Robb/Theon, Tentacles. As the ruling family of sea faring folk, the Greyjoys have a bit more secrets than most. They also have tentacles. Robb has no problem with this. Please go wild. Double penetration, multiple orgasms, copious amounts of semen."
> 
> ...So, yeah, I kind of hoped this would be short enough I could bury it in my ficlets collection, but that didn't work out. This also has the alternate title _hey, I haven't written about Robb Stark being a total slut in like two months, y'all should be admiring my restraint._

Absolutely fucking typical.  
  
“Shit,” Theon hisses as Robb just stares at the purple-black tentacle starting to snake its way across his bare chest. Theon grabs it before it can cause any damage, but that doesn't really help since the wave of pleasure that sends rocking through him makes a second one start to sprout from the base of the first, and Theon is going to punch the Drowned God right in his stupid fucking face.  
  
“Theon,” Robb says in such measured tones, you'd never suspect he'd just had his plans to get fucked interrupted by his lover suddenly turning part-octopus, “what the fuck?”  
  
“Sorry, it's just – it's your fucking fault, you prick, you turned me on too much,” Theon can't help but pout, and despite still looking utterly bewildered, Robb laughs at him. “They'll go away if I cool down a little, I just – shit, I really am sorry about this.”  
  
“That's alright,” Robb says, grabbing the second tentacle as it makes its way for his mouth – and then Theon bucks his hips and _moans_ , because _fuck_ , Robb cannot fucking touch them or he will lose control, he swears by the Drowned God. “Just. You know,” Robb says, eyeing the dark thing squirming in his hand carefully. “What?”  
  
Theon groans in a strange mix of pleasure and frustration, and really, Robb needs to let that go if he doesn't want Theon to do something they'll both regret – but maybe that's what'll happen if he does let go, and Theon is so fucking screwed, more than Robb is. “It's an Ironborn thing,” he explains, “when we get really fucking hard, we start – well. It's sort of meant for – if you're not sure you're gonna live another day, so you want to start making babies now. Like if you can dump your seed in dozens of women at once, one of them's gotta get knocked up, right? You're not really meant to use them all on one person at once though, it's a bit – fuck, Robb, you gotta stop doing that, you're making it worse.”  
  
Robb has started to idly stroke the tentacle as he listens to Theon's explanation, and that is a bad idea and a half. “Well that makes sense,” he says, even though it clearly doesn't, “still, I'm a little surprised I hadn't heard about it before.”  
  
Theon can barely even think anymore, he bites his lip to keep from moaning and he can _feel_ the fucking things multiplying, he's losing count of them now. “It doesn't happen very often,” he gasps. “Only when I've not had it in awhile. I used to spend myself in whores often enough it wasn't a problem, but since I've been waiting for you to be ready – _fuck_.” The tentacles are out of his control now, he can see them making their way up Robb's chest to squeeze and pinch at his nipples, winding their way round his thighs as if they're ready to pull his breeches clean off. Robb starts to squirm under the assault, but he makes no move to get away, nor does he let go of the tentacle in his hand, and Theon whimpers. “Robb, you've _got_ to stop.”  
  
“But I don't want to,” Robb blurts out, and Theon stares at him – he finally realises how wide Robb's pupils are blown. It takes Robb a second to comprehend what he just said, and then he blushes. “I mean – I think I'd like to try it, at least. Like this. With all of them.”  
  
Theon blinks. “Are you insane?”  
  
Robb laughs at that. “Probably,” he admits, and Theon can't – this would be a bit much for the most wisened whore, but perfect virginal little Robb, the boy who's touched one dick other than his own in his entire life, no way. Theon might actually kill him.  
  
But then Robb bites his lip, staring into Theon's eyes. “Please,” he whispers. And then, slowly, he brings the tentacle in his hand up to his mouth, and oh so gently, starts to suck on the head.  
  
Theon lets out a long, desperate moan, and then the tentacle releases its load right across Robb's face.  
  
Robb gasps as it starts to drip down his chin, and Theon just has to stare at him, the dark tentacles crawling all over his pretty pink skin, already stained with white come. Robb sees Theon staring, and he smiles, and starts licking the tentacle's come off his lips as another tries to replace it.  
  
_Oh fuck it_ , thinks Theon.

* * *

About an hour later, as Robb is shuddering his way through his _fifth_ orgasm, merrily taking three tentacles at once and that's just the ones he has inside him, Theon wonders what he was so worried about. Robb moans greedily as he sucks one thick tentacle so deep his cheeks bulge out, deep enough to make him gag, but that only seems to make Robb more eager. Meanwhile, two plunge in and out of his tight little arsehole, stretching it so wide, wider than he ever thought was possible, and Theon's still half-worried Robb might tear but he's already so slick with the tentacles' come it's probably not a real concern. Smaller tentacles are pleasuring Robb elsewhere, wrapped around his balls and his cock, rubbing at his nipples, and thick strong ones winding around his arms and his legs to push and pull and hold him in whatever position Theon wants. Theon can't be sure if he's controlling the tentacles or they're controlling him, but either way, Robb seems to be enjoying it.

“You like that, Stark?” he leans over to whisper in Robb's ear, using one finger to gently circle his hole where two tentacles brutally fuck it. Robb's mouth is too full to give a very eloquent response, but Theon will take his desperate moan and thrusting back onto the appendages shoved up his arse as answer enough. “No, you _love_ it. You have any idea how amazing you look like this, stuffed in every hole?”

Theon's actual cock has long since spent itself into uselessness watching this extravaganza, but it hardly matters as his tentacles give him wave after wave of pleasure from Robb's greedy mouth and tight arse. It's amazing, Theon has no idea how he's not done this before. Curiously, he pushes at Robb's hole with just the tip of his finger, wanting to see if it can possibly spread any wider–

But when he does, it gets _so fucking tight_ and Theon moans like a dying animal before one of the tentacles spasms and spends its load deep in Robb. Robb mewls, still sucking like a whore, as the tentacle fucks him a couple more times as it softens, before pulling out and letting that stretched hole fucking drip with come.

Theon licks his lips, but he only gets to look at Robb's wet, red arse flutter and clutch around one tentacle for a second before another comes in to replace the second one, filling him back up.

Robb moans again and swallows the tentacle in his mouth to the back of of his throat – and that's too much, it pulls out so it can spill over his face. That makes Robb moan _again_. Gods, how many loads of come has he even taken? Theon has no idea, but he thinks that's the sixth on his face alone. He also has no idea how Robb's body can possibly handle all this, but he is so glad it can.

Panting like a dog, Robb lets his tongue hang out as he licks up the seed dripping down his face, looking absolutely fucking obscene. “Filthy slut,” Theon murmurs, and most of the time he'd feel guilty – or at least afraid Robb would punch him – about calling the little Lord Stark things like that, but every time he's said it tonight it's just made Robb more wild, and well, currently it's kind of hard to deny the accuracy. “You want more?”

Yet more moaning. “Yes, yes, gods, more,” Robb gasps, eyes closed, as the tentacles up his arse fuck him harder. “I want another one one in my mouth, I want two in my mouth, I want – mmh!”

Theon shuts him up – or maybe the tentacles do, Theon could swear they have a mind of their own – with just that, another dark thick thing pushing down his throat until he gurgles. He's drooling down his chin, and another, thinner tentacle wipes it away before teasing at his lower lip, even if there's absolutely no room to fit a second one in there right now. The first one has to pull back, leaving just the tip for Robb to suck on, before Robb can grab the thinner one bring it to his mouth as well. _Fuck, he's really going to_ – he can't possibly fit them any deeper than between his lips, and Theon feels the graze of teeth, but how it _looks_ , it's enough to – Theon shudders all over as three of his tentacles spill, both of them in Robb's mouth and one of the ones in his arse. And that's enough to make Robb shriek, to make him arch his back and writhe as he comes a sixth time, sore red prick pulsing as it spills all over his chest, come landing over the tentacles still rubbing and kneading at his nipples.

Robb collapses face-down into the furs as the three tentacles abandon him, the one remaining pushing in and out of his broken hole lazily. Worry starts to settle in Theon's guts. “Robb?” he asks, afraid the boy might have passed out, “is it too much? You want me to stop?”

A moan, and then Robb pushes his face up just enough to speak, while reaching behind himself to grab his arse – and spread it wider. “Don't stop,” he whispers. “More.”

Theon pauses. And then he grins, as two strong tentacles take hold of Robb's wrists and pin them by his sides, another two spreading his arse instead. This is the best idea he ever had.

* * *

  
Robb ends up coming _nine times_ before he and the tentacles are finally exhausted, and they retreat into Theon's body where they belong. Theon can't help but feel a bit guilty as he sees the come-soaked, shaking wreck he's made of Robb – or a bit proud.

“Seven hells,” he mutters as he, rather pointlessly given he's fucking covered in it, tries to wipe some of the come off Robb's face. “Okay, maybe there's a reason they tell you not to use them all on one person at once.”

Robb takes a shaky breath, and then manages a quick laugh. “What, because once you've had that done to you, you might never be satisfied with anything else?”

Theon blinks, a little taken aback. Okay, he knew Robb enjoyed it, but– “Was it that good?”

Robb moans and nods. “I mean, obviously. Given how I kept begging for more,” he says, and yeah, alright, that does make it kind of obvious. “Have you ever used them on yourself?”

 _What?_ “Er, no.” Can he even do that?

“Well you should,” Robb comments. “Trust me. I've _never_ felt that good before.”

Theon smirks at him. “And let me guess, you'd like to watch?”

“...Well that too.”

He laughs. “I'll think about it,” he says, like the thought doesn't alternately terrify him and arouse him. “Still, you might have to adjust to a bit less, I told you, it takes a bit of build up to get them that ready to pounce. I can hardly give this to you every night.”

But then Robb pouts – oh, that fucking pout. Theon tries glaring at him for it, but then he sighs and gives up.

“Fine, I'll try,” he says. “But you are fucking spoiled.”

“Oh absolutely,” Robb grins. “You've spoiled me for anything else now. You have to take responsibility, Theon.”

“And how is it my responsibility that you're a massive slut?”

“Because you're the only person I've ever had sex with?”

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
